saranghaeYOU
by Mrs bubble tea
Summary: Ketika teman menjadi cinta summary gagal romantis gagal


Judul :belum ada :D

Cast:  
• Sehun  
• Ryeomin  
• Seorin  
• Baekhyun  
• Hyeorin  
• Chanyeol  
• Suho

(sangat di butuhkan saran dan comentnya untuk kelangsungan ide cerita yang lainnya :)  
maaf jika jelek ;)

happy readingg :)

Kupandangi namja yang sedang tertidur di sampingku ini , hidungnya yang mancung ,bibirnya yang tipis itulah daya tarik darinya tak kusadari aku pun tersenyum melihat sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang indah ini  
"wae kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu ? "  
aku terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari namja yang tadi kupandangi  
" aaa ni aku tidak melihatmu untuk apa ku harus melihat " ucapku tergagap berusaha menyembunyikan keteganganku ." Lagian sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai kau mau sampai kapan tidur eoh ? " lanjutku lagi  
" kemarin aku main game sampai larut malam jadi aku belum sempat tidur jadi ijinkan aku tidur di sini ok ! , dan jangan coba coba untuk memperhatikan ku saat tidur lagi arrachi (mengerti )? ´ujar sehun memperingatkan  
" ya ya ya siapa yang akan lakukan itu !, ku tak peduli kau belum tidur atau apapun kalau kan mau tidur jangan disini pergi pergi sana !" ucapku mengusirnya  
Tiba tiba sehun memegang tangan ryeomin dengan muka sedikit dibuat buat " ayolah chagii (saying) untuk sekali ini saja ya ? " ujarnya sembari mengkedip kepidkan mata  
Sejenak ku kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat mendengar kata yang ia ucapkan juga ku yakini semburat merah jambu muncul di wajahku .  
" terserah lah tapi ini yang terakhir no more change ! " segera kutepis tanganya aku pun sibuk kembali menata perasaan ku yang menjadi aneh setelah kejadian itu  
" aku tau kau taakan tahan dengan kedipan maut ku " ujarnya tak bersalah dan dengan seenaknya dia melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu  
pelajaran pun dimulai suho seongseomin (guru) masuk kedalam kelas dengan 3 buah buku paket biologi di tanganya  
" selamat pagi anak anak " suho seongseomin menyapa semua siswa  
" pagi seongseomin " ujar anak anak serempak  
" oke sebelum bapa mulai pelajaranya bapa akan absen kalian "  
Suho seongseomin pun akhirnya mengabsen satu persatu murid dan tidak saat nama sehun di panggil  
"sehun " panggil suho seongseomin  
"bagaimana ini bisa bisanya dia tertidur dengan lelapnya seperti itu ku coba untuk membangunkanya namun hasilnya nihil dia bagai mayat hidup ketika tidur , akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengangkat tanganku untuk menggantikan sehun,untung saat itu suho seonseomin hanya melihat sekilas dan melanjutkan mengabsen siswa lain  
"fuiihhh untung tak ketauan kalau seongseomin tau kacau lah sudah " ucapku lega

DUA JAM PUN BERLALU – ITS TIME FOR BREAK -

"kau melakukannya lagi " ucap seorin  
" yach mw bagaimana lagi aku tak punya pilihan lain " jawabku seadanya  
" kau bukan tak punya pilihan lain hanya saja kau ingin melindungi sehunieeeeeee ia akan ?" ucap hyeorin dengan nada menggoda  
" aishh neo (kau) !" aku sunngguh tak tahan dengan nada bicaranya hyeorin  
" ya jangan marah kalau kau marah berarti kau mengakuinya " ujar seorin yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh hyeorin  
"memangya apa yang dia akui " seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja (laki laki ) yang ada di samping ryeomin  
" tak ada yang ku akui ,lebih baik sekarang kau bangun dan pergi dari sini ! paliiiiii (cepat) " ujarku kehabisan kesabaran menghadapinya  
"ara ara (baiklah) padahal tadinya aku ingin mentrakirmu di kantin karena telah membantu ku , tapi karena kulihat kau begitu marah ku urungkan lagi niat ku ,but by the way gomawo for you'r help bunny " seru sehun sembari mecubit kedua pipiku dengan gemas  
" yaaaaaaaaa! Lepaskan appo (sakit)" ryeomin sedkit meringgis dengan cubitan yang ia terima dari sehun  
" ya ya kalian ini seperti orang pacaran sudah kalian akui saja kalian sudah pacaran kan ? " uajar baekhyun bertanya seperti seorang detektif  
" anii apa kau sudah gila mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan seorang mayat hidup seperti dia! , sudahlah aku lapar kajja kita kekantin " ajak ryeomin

kantin

" pelajaran bioogi begitu membosankan sebenarnya untuk apa kita mempelajari alga, mitokdria dan sebagainya itu padahal aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung " seorin menghembuskan nafas berat mengingat 2 jam yang lalu saat masih pelajaran biologi  
" betul betul sebaiknya suho seongseomin bahas saja tentang super junior jelas jelas mereka ada dan pasti akan sangat bermanfaat untuk kedepanya " hyeorin mengeluarkan ide gilanya  
" betul aku setuju dan juga guru suho kita ganti oleh leeteuk suju pasti pelajaran selama 2 jam hanya terasa bagai satu menit saja " ujar seorin mengiyakan ide gila hyeorin  
Kuhembuskan nafas beratku melihat kedua tingkah temanku yang berada di bawah normal ini bisa bisa nya mereka berpikir sejauh itu .Percakapan pun berhenti saat makan datang  
Baru saja akan ku ambil satu porsi baso ku namun terlambat dengan santainya chanyeol menambahkan saos dan cabai kedalam mangkuk itu  
" ya chanyeol sii itu baso milikku bukankah tadi kau pesan mie ayam " ujarkku kesal  
Channyeol melirik ke mangkuk yang ia pegang benar bukan mie ayam pesan melainkan bakso sapi  
" hehe mian aku terlalu lapar jadi aku tak melihatnya " chanyeol hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal  
" sudah lah aku kan memesan lagi , lagian bakso nya telah engkau nodai oleh saus dan cabai itu " ucapku sedikit niatlu terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan ku untuk pergi  
" makan saja ini , jika kau memesan lagi itu akan lama lagian sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan habis " sehun menyodorkan semangkuk baso miiknya kepada ryeomin  
" tapii,,, "  
" sudahlah apa kau mau makan baso kuah yang telah di campur cabai itu , bukankah kau sama sekali tak suka cabai dan saus kan ? jangan paksakan dirimu ayo makan saja , dan berikan mie ayam itu untuku " sehun mengambil semanguk mie ayam yang ada di depan ryeomin  
" baiklah " ujarku pasrah  
" owwwwwww so swetttttttttttttt bagaimana ini bisa terjadi " seorin dan hyeorin sedikit berteriak dengan pose kedua belah tangan dipipi  
" itulah chemistry mereka berdua dibalik kata kasar ada kasih sayang di dalamnya " ujar chanyeol manggut manggut gx jelas  
Akhirnya kami berempatpun melanjutkan kegiatan makan kami yang sempat tertunda .Beberapa saat kemudian  
" aaaaaaa kenyangggg " chanyeol berteriak gaje sambil mengelus ngelus perutnya  
" ia aku juga oppa " hyeorin menimpali ucapan chanyeol kekasihnya  
" apa kau juga kenyang baby ? " Tanya baekhyun kepada seorin yang ada di sampingnya  
" tentu saja chagi " ucap seorin penuh cinta  
" hentikan itu aku mual melihatnya " ujar ku melihat tingkah 2 couple ini

Teng teng teng

Bel masuk pun berbunyi setelah membayar makanan kami berempat beriringan memasuki kelas .  
" ahhh aku kenyang sekali rasanya enak jika aku tidur sekarang " ucap sehun  
" andwe (tidak) jangan sampai kau buat aku menggantikan mu absenmu lagi ! , kau tau sekarang pelajaran matematika yoona seongseomin akan tau itu dan habis lah kau " uajarku memperingatkan  
" arraso aku hanya bercanda kenapa kau menggapanya seserius itu" sehun kembali mencubit kedua pipi chubby ryeomin  
" kenapa kau selau mencubit pipiku ini sakit sekali tau " ujarku protes  
´karena kau sangat cantik bunny " ujar sehun kembali mencubit pipiku

class

Pelajaran pun dimulai yoona seongseomin masuk kekelas dan seketika hawa dingin dan aura ketegangan pun menyeruak di dalam kelas, sebenarnya ini bukan tanpa sebab karena setiap datanya yoona seongseomin pasti aka nada kejadian buruk seperti ulangan mendadak, latihan soal mendadak, mengerjakan soal di papan tulis yang yoona seongseomin berikan dan hanya diberi waktu 2 menit untuk mengerjakanya  
" auro negative telah muncul hati hati kalian semua" seorin berbicara seolah seolah dia seorang paranormal  
Benar apa yang ditakutkan empat sekawan itu bahkan mungkin satu kelas terjadi kali ini yoona seongseomin memberikan satu pertanyaan untuk masing masing murid dan hanya di sediakan waktu 2 menit untuk menjawabnya  
" baiklah kita mulai sehun maju kedepan dan selesaikan soal ini " tatapan horror seolah terpancar dari dalam diri yoona seongseomin  
" kenapa harus aku " sehun berdiri malas berjalan menuju papan tulis

Dua jam berlalu akhirnya pelajaran pun selesai lonceng tanda pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi pera siswa begitu bersemangat mendengarnya

" akhirnya kita pulang juga ,chagi bagaimana kalau kita makan patbingso (es kacang merah) dulu ?" ajak chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan hyeorin  
" ide bagus kajja " hyeorin langsung mengiyakan ajakan namjacinggu (pacarnya)  
" ryeomin , sehunie kami juga duluanya kami mau makan ice cream dulu , bye bye " pasangan seorin dan baekhyun  
" kajja ayo kita pergi juga " sehun menarik tangan ryeomin menuju parkiran motor , s  
" kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Ryeomin  
" nanti juga kau akan tau , cepat pakai helm ini " ujar sehun memakaikan helm

Di sepanjang perjalanan pikiran ryeomin dipenuhi dengan banyak tanda tanya kemana sebenarnya sehun akan membawanya pergi  
" turun lah ini sudah sampai" perintah sehun  
" sebelumnya kau harus pakai ini juga" ujar sehun memakaikan sebuah penutup mata  
" tapi , memangnya ada apa ?, apa kau akan menculiku ?" ujar ryeomin takut  
" aniya (tidak ) geunyang (hanya) trust me baby " ucapan sehun berhasil membuat ryeomin besemu merah  
Dengan hati hati sehun pun memapah ryeomin menuju tempat yang dia tuju setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka pun sampai  
" apa kita sudah sampai ? bolehkah aku membuka nya ?" ujar ryeomin  
" kau begitu tak sabar " ucap sehun tersenyum manis  
Perlahan namun pasti sehun pun membuka penutup mata ryeomin ,butuh beberapa saat untuk ryeomin membiasakan matanya namun ryeomin begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya  
Sebuah lilin yang di susun sedemikian rupa membentuk kata I LOVE YOU RYEOMIN taman bunga tersebut  
Seketika air mata ryeomin pun mengalir terharu atas apa yang ia lihat saat ini  
" jangan dulu menangis aku bahkan belum memulainya " kemudian sehun duduk di kursi yang sebuah gitar dengan mantap ia pegang perlahan dia pun memainkan sebuah lagu

_Geudael bomyeon eolguri ppalgaejigo geudael bomyeon gaseumi dugeun dugeun_  
Jika aku melihatmu wajahku memerah, Jika aku melihatmu dadaku berdebar-debar  
_Aicheoreom sujupkiman hago_  
Aku seperti anak kecil yang malu-malu  
_Geudael bomyeon gwaensiri useumi na babocheoreom jakkuman geurae_  
Jika aku melihatmu aku terus tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh  
_Ama naege sarangi on geonga bwa_  
Mungkin cinta telah datang kepadaku  
_Uh geudaeneun nae maeumsogui President nae gaseume byeoreul sunochi_  
Kamulah presiden didalam hatiku Bintang yang disulam didadaku  
_nae sumeul meotke haji_  
baby, I'm Genie for you Girl  
_Geudaega wonhaneun geonda neoreul saranghanikka_  
Kamu membuat napasku berhenti  
_Nae sarangui iyuneun neojana You know_  
Tahukah kamu bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk cintaku  
_Geudaeneun darling bamhaneul byeolboda areumdawoyo_  
Kamulah kekasihku yang lebih indah daripada sinar bintang di langit malam  
_Nae maeum sok gipeun goseseo banjjakkeorineun namanui sarang bit_  
Kamulah yang bersinar di dalam hatiku Satu-satunya sinar cintaku  
_Geudaereul saranghaeyo darling eonjena nae gyeoteseo bicheul naejwoyo_  
Aku mencintaimu kekasihku yang kapan pun dapat memberikan sinar kepadaku  
_Maeil bam barabogo barabwado areumdawoyo geudaen naui sarang bit_  
Setiap malam aku ingin melihatmu Kamu semakin dilihat semakin indah Kamulah satu-satunya sinar cintaku

#CN BLUE –LOVE LIGHT

Sehun pun meninggalkan gitarnya perlahan ia mendekati ryeomin yang msih dia mematung mendengar lagu yang sehun bawakan  
Perlahan sehun pun bertekuk lutut sambail memberikan sebuket mawar merah  
" keu yeoja cinggu wajullae (maukah kau menjadi pacarku )?" dengan mantap sehun mengatakan nya  
"ryeomin hanya dian terpaku mendengar kata tersebut sebulir cairan Kristal bening dari matanya menetes  
" wae ? kenapa malah menangis , uljimayo (jangan menangis ) " sehun terlihat sangat khawatir  
" babo namja , bagaiman bisa kau melakukan .. melakukan hal seindah ini " ujar ryeomin menghapus air matanya  
" tentu aku akan menerimanya " dengan segera ryeomin memeluk sehun dengan sangat erat  
Duar duar duar kembang api pun menyala mengiringi kegiatan pelukan mereka berdua .  
Happy ending :D ;)


End file.
